mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chattels Well
Overview Sitting on the edge of Seldyne and in Eurlin, seated in the heart of the Black Forest Valley of Seldyne, the Inn marks a border point between civilization and the lawless woodlands beyond. Shrouded in legend, rumor, and mystery, the origins of Chattels Well are long but unclear. History Prior to Chattels Well Inn, Black Forest Valley housed a Numerian garrison. Nothing more than a resting point for soldiers during the time of Elde-Numeria, the garrison was never properly fortified with stone. When the civil war ensued, supplies and troops ceased to flow through the garrison, leaving what few lawmen that hadn’t deserted yet to the presiding banditry’s mercy; there was none to spare. Ironically enough, Black Forest Garrison ended the same way as its predecessors. Back in a time before the light of Lysterism and the unifying protection of the Empire, Black Forest Valley was home to the Grauel Jaeger’s lodge, an organization of monster hunters. Their exploits and stories have been told as legends around campfires and hearths for generations; stories of people so vile, brutal, and monstrous that creatures of the dark feared their presence. It wasn’t until mid-expansion of the Elde-Numerian Empire that the Grauel Jaegers were brought to bear for alleged crimes of heresy and occultism by the Lysterian Church. According to records, every hunter was slain and the lodge left desolate and desecrated as a warning to pagans; existing journals would say otherwise, and that the lodge was empty upon the Inquisition’s arrival. Amidst the echoes of killers stands Chattels Well Inn; the last bastion of pleasantry to be found for miles; where one can drink with bandits, trade stories with mercenaries, barter with smugglers, and even for the local peasantry to drown their woes. It is a place where the nobility can speak of hunts, where merchants negotiate contracts, and where poets and bards find inspiration. Chattels Well Inn is perhaps the last place of equality across the lands; how long this will last, nobody knows. No peace within the Black Valley has ever been permanent. Patronage Bandits make up the majority of regulars and patrons, commonly coming from the depths of the Black Forest. They typically behave themselves, though it doesn't take much to set them off. Peasants make up the second largest amount of patrons on a day to day basis. Many come from the farmlands bordering the Black forest mere miles away, and appreciate a stiff drink to soothe a stiff spine. Merchants typically stop at Chattels Well to perform wagon repairs in a safe area. Many also recognize that this is no place to linger either; the bandits who frequent the inn will often be looking for promising targets to rob. A good many nobles and their entourage have rested at Chattels Well, either seeking rest or seeking a place to launch their hunts. Many famous kills adorn the main hall’s walls, adorned with a plaque naming the hunter. This tradition was supposedly carried on from the time of the Grauel Jaegers. It is rumored that Numerian spies reside in the inn, looking to potentially reclaim the valley as a staging area in the event of another war. Truthfully speaking, drunkards will both say and believe anything with enough mead in their belly.